This invention relates to novel pyrazolyloxyacetic acid derivatives and to a process for the preparation thereof.
2,4-Diaryl-3-pyrazoline-5-ones are known in the literature [M.J. Kornet et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem. 8, 999 (1971)] without any disclosure relative to the pharmacological activity of such compounds.
It has now been found that, by the alkylation of these and other compounds closely related thereto structurally, pyrazolyloxyacetic acid derivatives are obtained which possess useful pharmacological activity.